LIVE Hot Potatoes! (album)
"LIVE Hot Potatoes!" is the first-ever live album released by The Wiggles. It was a recorded from the December 20, 2003 performance of their Lights, Camera, Action! tour, and it was released on January 1, 2005. It is won at the 2005 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on the March 3, 2005. Tracklist #Overture - 3:58 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 2:21 #Introduction - 0:45 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:24 #Let's Wake Jeff Up - 0:51 #Jeff's Favourite Instrument - 0:29 #Let's Wake Jeff Up Again! - 0:35 #Introduction - 1:28 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - 1:48 #Introduction - 0:17 #Hoop Dee Doo - 3:19 #Introduction - 0:27 #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - 1:58 #Introduction - 0:31 #Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills - 1:24 #Introduction - 1:11 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - 1:33 #Introduction - 0:27 #Butterflies Flit - 0:59 #Network Wiggles News (Spoken) - 1:32 #Where's Jeff? - 2:07 #Music With Murray Introduction - 0:31 #Play Your Guitar With Murray - 1:50 #The Monkey Dance - 1:41 #Introduction - 0:21 #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog - 1:40 #Central Park New York - 1:43 #Introduction - 0:23 #Here Come The Reindeer - 1:44 #Introduction - 0:41 #Fruit Salad - 2:27 #Introduction - 0:22 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - 0:55 #Eagle Rock - 2:42 #Introduction - 1:49 #I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton - 3:07 #Hot Potato - 1:47 #Christmas Medley - 3:28 #Farewell - 1:40 Personnel * The Wiggles are: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: Murray Cook, John Field, Rex Goh, Greg Page * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Steve Blau, Dominic Lindsay, Tony Gardner, Phil Grove * Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Release Dates * Australia: January 1, 2005 * America: January 11, 2005 Trivia * This is The Wiggles' first ever live album. * This is the only album since Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins! where Murray Cook plays the guitar on the musician cast list. * This is the fourth time that The Wiggles won at the Australian Recording Industry Association awards since Toot Toot! for the third time. * The song Wiggly Christmas Medley is title as "Christmas Medley". * This album contains a bonus video clip of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! * This album's Overture that appears on this CD's disc is not listed on the back cover. * The booklet shows a 1997 photo of Greg. * The photos of Dorothy and Henry are seen twice, one on the inlay and the other in the booklet. * Hoop Dee Doo was listed as Hoop-Dee-Doo in the Australian release. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt & Anthony Field are uncredited for the vocals, although they are for the backing vocals. * Steve Blau & Phil Grove are credited for the keyboards & John Field is credited for the guitar, but it is unclear what track uses it. Goofs * The booklet shows that Murray and Jeff's names were in the credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear but Anthony and Greg actually wrote it themselves. *The introduction tracks are not listed in the back cover, although they are on the disc. * Greg Truman's name isn't listed in the US booklet. Gallery * See here Category:Series 4 Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:2005 Category:2005 albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:Classic Wiggles